


Always have always will

by thephamillybuissnes



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cute, DAN AND PHIL - Freeform, Dan Howell - Freeform, Happy Ending, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phil Lester - Freeform, first fic dont be a bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 07:06:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8318521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thephamillybuissnes/pseuds/thephamillybuissnes
Summary: power goes out in the flat and things are said





	

A/n: this is my first fanfiction ever so be nice. And if you have nothing nice to say then shut your cake hole and don't say anything. 

“well i have to go cook dinner since I can't go get anything,see ya next week love you guys bye.” I ended the you now and walked into the lounge, looked over at the window and see the same thing I did earlier...rain. This storm has been going on for days. Rain, wind, thunder and lightning all of it. I can tell Phil is getting annoyed, being stuck inside for so long does that to him.   
“Hey Phil, what do you want for dinner?” I asked. Phil tilted his head in thought. God he's so cute when he does that, if only he knew what he did to me. I've fancied him for a long time but I can't tell him,if I do I risk losing the best thing to ever happen to me. “How about I help you look because I have no clue what we even have.” Phil suggested laughing a little. He got up and followed me to the kitchen, then it got dark.  
“what the fucking hell not now,phil please don't tell me the power just went out!”. I asked already knowing the answer. “Ya it appears it did,and guess what,my laptop is dead so is yours and your phone is dead to and mine is at three percent” Phil said sadly. I walked back into the lounge and sat on the couch,phil joining me a minute later.   
“So what are we gonna do” I asked phil. He looked at me with those beautiful eyes, I could get lost in his eyes easy but he spoke. “We could just talk,I love talking to you Dan. I miss our long conversations we used to have,” he said sweetly. I can feel myself starting to blush but do my best to hide it. “Ok what do you want to talk about” I asked him,still fighting the deepening blush in my cheeks. “Ummm, oh, I have a question” Phil said quickly “ why do you stare at me then look away thinking I won't notice when I look over at you”. Crap…  
“What are you talking about Phil” I try to lie but my face is getting darker and darker red. “Don't lie to me dan, did I do something wrong? You're my best friend and you know you can tell me anything” Phil said sounding kind of sad. “I can't tell you this though” I said,about ready to cry. “If you can't tell me then show me,give me a hint, something!” Phil raised his voice. “Please don't hate me” I whispered as I pressed my lips to his. The second I realized what I had done I instantly regretted it. “I..I'm...I'm sorry”.  
I ran into my room and locked the door behind me. Why did I do that. How big of an idiot am i! I sat on the floor with my knees to my chest, I didn't realize I was crying till now but i did nothing to stop it.If I lose Phil I would never forgive myself.  
My thoughts were interrupted a few minutes later when I heard Phil knocking, but I can't bring myself to open it. “Dan,Dan I know you're in there. c’mon open the door please” he said as if he was begging. “Dan please” he said,he sounded like he had been crying. I did that,i made him cry, and I feel the pain in my chest go deeper. I hear Phil sit down outside my door, is he really gonna stay there till I open the door?   
After an hour I stood up,i can't stay in here forever and I know I need to talk to him even though I don't know what to say. I clicked the lock and walked over to my bed,flopping face first. I know Phil heard it because as soon as I hit my bed the door opens. He walked over and sat next to me on the bed,i flip onto my back and look up at him, he had in fact been crying but so have I.  
“Dan, why...why didn't you say anything?” Phil spoke softly and sadly. “I was to afraid to lose you. I don't know if you know this but your the best thing that's ever happened to me and losing you would kill me inside. I've been in love with you since the first time we spoke and I knew you didn't feel the same way so I hid it to keep from losing you!” I was yelling now, I didn't mean to but before I could apologize his lips were on mine.   
“ I love you to. I always have bu...” before he Could finish I was on top of him. Kissing him was better than anything I've ever experienced. And it got better as the kiss deepened.Finally,to my dismay we stopped.he snuggled into me and I wrapped my arms around him knowing Im never gonna want to let go.  
“Hey Dan ,the power is still out and this storm is so bad that nobody can go out to work on fixing it so it's gonna be a while.” Phil said. “I'm fine with that, I have you and that's all I need” I say said smiling. “I love you” he whispered softly.“I love you to phil,i always have and I always will”. After realizing it was already quite late we both went to sleep in each other's arms. Sleep came easier that night then it had in my whole life and it was because I had the love of my life in my arms and nothing but pure joy in my heart.


End file.
